Scorched Sky
350px Overview is the live event that begins in late June. While in-game, click on the EQ2 radial button and choose the Calendar to check the exact dates. It was first introduced to EQ2 in 2018. Devotees of Fennin Ro and his son, Solusek Ro are celebrating the cleansing and tempering power of flame in various locations. Players will receive an in-game mail inviting them to test their skills against flame-themed creatures. See the first official announcement for more lore in the History section below. New This Year :The event will officially run from 06/26/2019 at 12:01am PST through 07/9/2019 at 11:59pm PST This event will appear on all non-TLE servers in various locations. See the sections below for location details. *Thirty one new items, including a whole new Building Blocks set and an armor crate. *A New quest, The Heat Is On, offered by Limora Roamhill in Darklight Wood 'Free Mount for Members in 2019' Anyone with a paid membership can get a free flame-themed flying carpet mount for each of their characters. To find the Flame-Branded Hamadan and "buy" it for zero Daybreak cash: open the Marketplace window, open the section for Mounts, click on the Flier tab and locate the carpet listed for free. Note that if your character's level is too low you need will to uncheck the Hide Unusable box at the bottom of the Marketplace window in order to see the Fliers section. *See the official announcement for more info and pictures of the free mount. TLE Servers *As of 2019: the event will not be available on the Kaladim TLE server About the Celebration This event is a little irregular in the way quests are started, so this section provides very basic details. Please see the actual Quests and Collections sections for more details. Important Event-Related Clarifications Because this has some event has quirks (as of 2019), players should note the following: *The Festive Fireworks quests replaces all of the quests that were once titled Summer Fireworks (e.g. Gorowyn Summer Fireworks). Instead of buying a sparkler from the Marketplace (as it was in the past), the event NPCs now sell the sparkler. *Due to a quirk with both regular progression and TLE servers having this event in the past, two types of NPCs sell items, including the Festive Sparkler needed to initiate this quest. :*Buy the sparkler for 10 copper from either A Sparkler Merchant in an major player city or any Ember Merchant celebrating in several locations. ::*Ember Merchants are conveniently located near the MOBs that can be killed to earn Coin of Ember and they will sell all available items ::*A Sparkler Merchant can be found in the cities and sell limited items (designed match the limits of the TLE servers) Event Locations The following locations have both the merchant and some flame-themed enemies for you to battle and defeat. Only one location (as of 2019) has an NPC that offers an additional quest: Darklight Wood. *Darklight Wood near and In addition to the suggested location above, players might seek or encounter celebrations at the following locations. *Antonica near *Butcherblock Mountains *The Commonlands at , on top of the giant rock. A tiny ramp at provides access. Those with flying mounts can go right to *Great Divide southwest of *Lavastorm (near Dragon's Breath Tunnel Mount Station) *Sinking Sands near the Druid Ring *Tranquil Sea on near Visit at least three of the above locations to complete the event collection. See the Collection section below for details. Merchants Players should buy a Festive Sparkler for . The Festive Sparkler is required to get the quest, Festive Fireworks. The Festive Sparkler is also used to light the fireworks. Ember Merchants are located among the Devotee of Flame celebrants. See the Locations section above for their waypoints. This merchant has all of the event merchandise. A Sparkler Merchant can be found in all of the player cities. They sell limited items because they were once the only NPCs on TLE servers. Though those TLE servers were merged and the event is not yet on the remaining TLE server, these NPCs remain on all servers that have the event as of 2019. Merchant Items A mount, several Building Blocks, pets, Appearance armor and more can be purchased with the event currency. *See the Scorched Sky Merchant Items page for a list of items players can purchase during the event. Event Currency Though you'll get some Coin of Ember from the quests, you can earn more by engaging in combat with the fire-themed MOBs that can be found around the celebrants. The enemies will scale to the character's level. Quests Repeatable Unlimited Repeatable The following can be repeated as often as one likes any time the event is live: *Festive Fireworks - To begin it, you must first obtain for from NPCS. See the Festive Fireworks page for details. *Though it is not a quest per se, players can visit nine locations, locate, and kill event-specific MOBs (enemy monsters) that will scale to their character level. On defeat, these MOBs will drop the event currency, Coin of Ember. All of these MOBS will stand out in their locations, as all have a fire-theme. See the Locations section for details. Annual Repeatable Once a year players can complete the following: *The Heat Is On - See Limora Roamhill at in Darklight Wood (near the Sableflame Crater). Non-Repeatable Once-per-character players can: *Complete a collection quest, with purple "shinies" found in the general vicinity of the MOBS for the event. See the section below for details. Collection Shinies will are in the general vicinity of the celebrations in the various zones. The event collection, Corilac Gem Stones , is comprised of nine collectibles. The collection can only be completed by visiting at least three of the nine event locations. In these locations, players can locate any of the three potential "shinies" found there. Below, the collectibles are grouped by the event locations they can be found in, with notes about possible locations within each zone. Darklight Wood, The Sinking Sands, Tranquil Sea In Darklight, near Sableflame Crater and Smoldering Lake. In Sinking Sands, near the druid ring and on the southern beach. In Tranquil seas, near South Dshinn near Lobha Peaks. *Polished Lapis Lava *Cut Magmatic Crystal *Cracked Blazestone The Commonlands, Great Divide, The Pillars of Flame In Commonlands, near Dog Trapper Lake. In Great divide, near Scar Bridge South. In Pillars, near Siyamak (by the NPCs near the shore). *Cut Lavaflow Marble *Pyre Pearl *Chipped Flame Ruby Antonica, Butcherblock Mountains, Lavastorm In Antonica, in Windstalker Village. In Butcherblock, near the Griffon station above the docks. In Lavastorm, near the mount station by Dragon's Breath Tunnel *Molten-Heart Diamond *Cut Cinder Agate *Black Scorch Stone Achievement Killing 25 fire elementals near the celebration sites gives the Achievement Tempered by Flame. Retired Quests *''If any quests are removed in the future, please move them to this section'' History * The first Scorched Sky celebration was held from Thursday, June 28, 2018 at 12:01 AM until Monday, July 9, 2018 at 11:59 PM. Announcement/Lore The following announcement summarized the event as such: :The Scorched Sky Celebration has begun, and worshipers of Fennin Ro and his son, Solusek Ro, can be found celebrating their gods across all of Norrath! During this special celebration, the devotees of Flame are offering a chance for all to rejoice in the primal power of Fire and Flame, with no grudge towards those who have embraced other deities. They believe that within the flames all mettle is tempered, both literally and figuratively. That which is weak, distracting, and fleeting will be burned away in battles against fire elementals, leaving only the strong, pure, and resilient. Credits Category:Live Events